Existing smart containers were initially developed from supermarket storage lockers. The existing smart containers are often integrated with smart terminals (e.g., devices comprising computer processors and/or displays), and some of the smart containers also have networking capability. However, typically, the existing smart containers have some disadvantages as a critical link in logistical distribution. Conventionally, smart container-based logistical systems suffer from the following.
First, conventional smart container-based logistical systems cannot effectively prohibit users from using smart containers as long-term storage lockers. When the smart containers are inefficiently occupied for long periods of time as regular storage lockers, the smart containers cannot be used for actual express delivery.
Secondly, in conventional smart container-based logistics systems, during the delivery process, logistical personnel cannot promptly learn information related to the distributed locations of smart containers or real-time traffic conditions. The logistical personnel are unable to make reasonable distribution route plans based on the information related to the distributed locations of smart containers or the real-time traffic conditions, resulting in increases in logistical costs and delays in distribution times.
Thirdly, in conventional smart container-based logistics systems, the logistical personnel pick-up link is used as follows: typically, after a consignor or sender submits an order, a specific pick-up person is sent to the premises or picks up the goods via a smart container. The pick-up person is typically not responsible for making the actual deliveries, or is only responsible for a small number of deliveries. Pick-ups by the logistics personnel are typically not integrated with the deliveries, and as a result, a large amount of human and financial resources are wasted.